Jeff Hardy Single Parent
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jeff Hardy is a single parent to 15 year old Jessica Hardy. Jeff Hardy a former wrestler he left the wrestling business to take care of his daughter now 15 years later Jeff's former wrestling manager Brandon Harrison shows up at his house asking him to come back to wrestling
1. Chapter 1

**okay 4th story moving right along I DO NOT OWN WWE OR JEFF HARDY just Jessica and Brandon**

* * *

******Jeff in the kitchen making dinner when Jessica comes in from school "hey dad" Jessica says "hey baby girl" Jeff says "what are you making" Jessica says "hotdogs" Jeff says the phone rings "get that for me" Jeff says Jessica answers the phone "oh hey Ms. Anderson yea he is right here here dad its my math teacher" Jessica says nervous "yes this is Jessica's dad" Jeff says then looks at Jessica "oh she did" Jeff says then turns towards the stove "well thank Ms Anderson" Jeff says then hangs up Jessica goes to walk in the living room "freeze" Jeff says Jessica freezes "whats this I hear you cussed Ms Anderson out" Jeff says "she cussed at me" Jessica says "she did" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "I'll go to the school Monday okay" Jeff says "alright" Jessica says "oh and dad" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says "don't go getting me kicked out again" Jessica says "I won't go get washed up" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says then leaves the room the door bell rings Jessica opens "yes can I help you" Jessica says "Jessica you don't remember me" Brandon asks "um no not really" Jessica says "who is it Jessica" Jeff says "Jeff" Brandon says "Brandon what are you doing here" Jeff says "I came to pay you a visit" Brandon says "oh well come in" Jeff says Brandon walks in Jessica closes the door "Jeff the reason I came here is to ask you to come back to wrestling Jeff takes a deep breath "I know you get that all the time but the fans want you back shoot the whole WWE wants you back" Brandon says "I know Brandon I just don't know" Jeff says then sits down at the kitchen table Matt comes in "oh Brandon you're here" Matt says "you knew he was coming Matt" Jeff asks "yea" Matt says "Jeff you left wrestling to take care of your daughter but look at her shes old enough too take care of herself" Brandon says **

**"yea Jeff you should go back to wrestling" Matt says "yea come on dad I wanna be able to see you wrestle in real life not through a TV screen when I watched them tapes you found" Jessica says "I don't know Brandon I'll think about it" Jeff says "okay well its good seeing you again and make the right decision" Brandon says then walks out the door that night Jessica calls Kyla. Kyla picks up after 2 rings "hey girl whats shaking" Kyla says "nothing much just my dads old wrestling manager came by" Jessica says "your dads old wrestling manager" Kyla says "yea he wants him to come back to wrestling" Jessica says "he should" Kyla says "he doesn't know he's thinking about it you know he left wrestling to take care of me for 15 years" Jessica says "you're old enough to take care of yourself Jessica Nero Hardy" Kyla says "okay Kyla Anne Harrison" Jessica says Jeff appears at her bedroom door "oh god dad" Jessica says "sorry I have to talk to you" Jeff says "I'll have to call your back Kyla" Jessica says "okay" Kyla says they hang up "whats up" Jessica says "sit up" Jeff says Jessica sits up Jeff walks over and sits beside her "listen I've been thinking and I wanna clear it with you first are you okay with me going back to wrestling" Jeff says "yea I am dad" Jessica says "okay I will call Brandon in the morning" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says "but you have to go to the school also" Jessica says "I totally forgot sweetie" Jeff says "its okay" Jessica says "hurry up and go to bed" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff walks Jessica calls Kyla "KYLA GUESS WHAT" Jessica screams into the phone "what what" Kyla says "MY DAD IS GOING BACK TO WRESTLING" Jessica says Kyla screams on the other end "ARE YOU SERIOUS" Kyla screams "of course" Jessica says "thats awesome" Kyla says "yea I know" Jessica says the next morning "okay well see you later" Jeff says "Jessica are you ready" Jeff says "just a minute" Jessica says "hurry up" Jeff says 1 minute later Jessica comes downstairs "were you talking to Brandon" Jessica asks ""yea" Jeff says the doorbell rings "get that" Jeff says Jessica walks over to the door "come in" Jessica says "hey Brandon" Jeff says "hey you wanted to talk to me" Brandon says "yea I've though it over and I've decided I want to go back to wrestling" Jeff says "thats awesome Jeff" Brandon says "I rather work for WWE" Jeff says "okay I think will get to Connecticut to see Vince" Brandon says "okay" Jeff says later that day Jeff calls Matt Shannon and his dad to come over "so Jeffro why'd you call us over here" Matt says "I have something to tell you" Jeff says "get on with it son" Gil says "I've decided to go back to wrestling" Jeff says "are you serious" Shannon says Matt looks at Jessica Jeff knows Jessica's upset but she'll get over "hey Brandon" Jeff says "yea" Brandon says "can we wait till after school is over before we head to Connecticut" Jeff says "when is school over" Brandon says "Wednesday" Jeff says "oh yea sure we can" Brandon says "great" Jeff says**

* * *

**End of chapter 1 next chapter Jeff will head to Connecticut and takes Jessica with him but Jessica starts getting in touble**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Jeff Hardy Single Parent in this chapter Jessica starts getting in trouble**

* * *

Wednesday Jessica walks in from school "dad I'm home" Jessica says "hey baby girl" Jeff says "where are you" Jessica says "upstairs packing your suitcase" Jeff says Jessica walks upstairs and into her room "oh hey" Jessica says "hey hope you get a good night sleep were leaving tomorrow morning" Jeff says "I hope I will" Jessica says then looks at the picture sitting on her desk Jeff notices what shes doing "sweetheart I know you miss her" Jeff says "dad its been 15 years now" Jessica says Jeff walks over and puts his arms around her "I know she wasn't here to see you graduate from middle school ro elementary school but you gotta get over it" Jeff says "I know I do dad I just miss her every day" Jessica says "so do I sweetheart" Jeff says kisses her head then walks back over to her bag Jessica puts the picture down "can I take it with me" Jessica says "of course you can sweetheart" Jeff says Jessica walks over to the bag

"here I'll give it a special place" Jessica says then sits it in the front pocket "good sweetheart you really cared about your mother" Jeff says "I know but I was only 5 though" Jessica says "yes you were way younger than I was" Jeff says "you were 9 when grandma Ruby died" Jessica says "yes I was" Jeff says "can we go get something to eat" Jessica says "sure let me finish this up then we'll go okay" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says then sits on her bed "what time are we leaving tomorrow" Jessica says "I don't know 7 AM probably" Jeff says "oh okay" Jessica says "okay I'm done lets go get something to eat" Jeff says

At Wendy's Jeff and Jessica sit down to eat "man this is good" Jessica says "you better eat it all I had pay 10$ for that thing" Jeff says "I will dad" Jessica says "why are you being so quiet today sweetheart" Jeff says "I don't know I haven't been feeling good today" Jessica says "sweetheart let me feel your head" Jeff says Jeff reaches over and touches Jessica's head "well you're not burning up" Jeff says "my throat hurts a little bit" Jessica says "I'll look at it when we get home" Jeff says at home "come here sweetie" Jeff says Jessica walks in the kitchen "yea" Jessica says "let me look at your throat" Jeff says Jessica walks over "open your mouth like you're at the doctor" Jeff says Jessica opens her mouth Jeff looks "its red I see that" Jeff says "the nurse said that she sad it was probably where I had been coughing so much" Jessica says "yea it probably is" Jeff says Jessica coughs "ow" Jessica says Matt barges in "Matt wheres the fire at man" Jeff says "sorry is I knock on the door you wouldn't have let me in" Matt says "yes he would" Jessica says

Jeff laughs "maybe" Jeff says "oh so wouldn't open the door for your poor brother that could be dying out there outside your door" Matt says "no" Jeff says "well that is just plain mean" Matt says "ya think" Jeff says "so your going to Connecticut tomorrow" Matt says "yes I need you to watch my dogs" Jeff says Jushin runs into the living room and jumps on Jessica "oh hey Jushin" Jessica says "okay I will what time you leaving tomorrow" Matt says "I don't know 6 or 7 AM haven't decided yet" Jeff says later that night Jessica talking to Kyla via Skype "hey girl whats going on" Kyla says "oh nothing just getting ready to go to Connecticut tomorrow" Jessica says Jeff knocks on her door "hurry up sweetheart" Jeff says "I just got on" Jessica says "did you just get smart with me" Jeff says "don't say it Jessica" Kyla says "maybe" Jessica says Kyla hits her head on her desk "turn it off" Jeff says "sorry Kyla gotta go" Jessica says "bye" Kyla says Jessica turns it off "Jessica I don't have time for your smart mouth" Jeff says "dad I was talking to Kyla and I just got on and you tell me to hurry up" Jessica says "Jessica we have to go to Connecticut tomorrow morning I don't want to be late to the airport" Jeff says "I know I know will I still be able to talk to Kyla via Skype" Jessica says "I'll see if the hotel were staying at has Wifi okay" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff kisses her head "hurry up and go to bed" Jeff says "I will" Jessica says Jeff goes to walk out "oh and dad I'm sorry for getting smart with you" Jessica says "its okay baby" Jeff says "goodnight" Jessica says "goodnight sweetheart Jeff says Jeff walks out in the hallway and leans up against the wall his little girl is growing up so fast

* * *

**well I hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter 3 gonna try to make it long I love making this story**

* * *

the next morning Jessica wakes up "6 AM" Jessica mumbles to her self Jeff knocks on the door "come in" Jessica says "hey sweetheart get up were leaving soon" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff walks down stairs Jessica gets dressed and walks down stairs "hey you feeling alright" Jeff says "yea my throat doesn't hurt anymore" Jessica says "that's good sweetheart" Jeff says Jessica walks in the kitchen "my throat dry though" Jessica says Jeff laughs Jessica smiles the phone rings Jeff picks up "hello" Jeff says "hey Jeffro you ready to head to the airport" Matt says "hold on Jessica" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "are you ready" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "yea were ready" Jeff says "okay be there in a little bit" Matt says "okay" Jeff says Jessica walks in

"come on sweetheart Brandon will meet us at the air port in Connecticut" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says 10 minutes later the hear a car horn outside Jeff opens the door "Matt go help them" Reby says "okay" Matt says they put the suitcases in the trunk of the car get in and drive to the airport "bye bye Moore County" Jessica says Jeff laughs "what are you laughing" Matt says "because I said bye bye to Moore County" Jessica says "why you'll be back" Matt says "maybe" Jeff says "why maybe" Jessica says "because I might kill you then bury the evidence" Jeff says "DAD THAT'S MEAN" Jessica says Jeff laughs at the airport "your car makes my butt hurt" Jessica says "Jeff I think shes gonna be hyper on this trip" Matt says "Matt shut-up have a good trip you guys" Rebecca says "thanks Rebecca " Jeff says they all start talking but interrupted when Jeff and Jessica's plane being called

they get seated on the plane and Jessica starts looking at her mother's picture "sweetheart what are you doing" Jeff says "looking at moms picture" Jessica says "oh well I found something yesterday you'll love" Jeff says "what" Jessica says Jeff pulls out a picture "see" Jeff says "hey that's a picture of me and mom taken couple of months before I turned 5" Jessica says "yea she was already really weak" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says then puts the picture up "get some sleep sweetheart" Jeff says Jessica puts the pictures into the front pockets of her bag then falls asleep 10 hours later they arrive in Connecticut "Jessica wake up" Jeff says Jessica wakes up "are we in Connecticut" Jessica says "yea we just landed" Jeff says "okay good" Jessica says they step off the plane where they meet Brandon "hey Brandon" Jeff says "Jeff how are you hey Jessica" Brandon says "hey" Jessica says "I've just noticed this but you look like exactly like your daddy here" Brandon says "yea" Jessica says "she gets that all the time" Jeff says "I'm sure she does okay so were gonna stop by the hotel then go to WWE headquarters is that fine" Brandon says "oh yea that's totally fine with me" Jeff says "okay lets go" Brandon says they walk through the airport outside to a waiting limo they drive to the hotel "here is your suite its already paid for" Brandon says he opens the door "oh my god first time ever in a suite" Jessica says "its nit my first time I've been in millions on hotel suites over the years" Jeff says "okay Jeff you ready to go" Brandon says "yea be good sweetheart" Jeff says "okay well I'm going to see if the hotel has Wifi" Jessica says "okay lets go" Jeff says Jessica gets her laptop out and plugs it up opens it up "yes lets see if Kyla is online yes" Jessica says she clicks video chat Kyla comes up "hey girl hows Connecticut" Kyla says "good just got here not too long ago" Jessica says "hey listen I'll have to call you back I have to go to the doctor" Kyla says "okay bestie" Jessica says Kyla does a heart with her hands to Jeff with Brandon who walks into WWE headwquarters "Jeff Vince will be surprised to see you after all theses years" Brandon says "I hope" Jeff says in Vince's office Brandon knocks on the door "come in" Vince says "hey Vince you remember when I told you I had a surprise for you yesterday" Brandon says "yes I do" Vince says "well here he is Jeff come in" Brandon says Jeff walks in

"Jeff" Vince says "hey Vince how are you" Jeff says "I'm good how are you" Vince says "good just taking care of my daughter" Jeff says "its been 15 years" Vince says "yea it has" Jeff says "so Jeff are you planning on coming back to wrestling" Vince says "I don't know I haven't been in the ring in over 15 years" Jeff says "that is right how old is Jessica" Vince asks "15" Jeff says "shes getting old" Vince says "yea" Jeff says they sit down and start talking about an hour later "okay Jeff ready to sign" Vince says Jeff looks at Brandon "do it" Brandon says "yea lets so this" Jeff says "okay sign here" Vince says Jeff signs the paper back at the hotel Jeff walks Jessica is asleep he smiles then walks over and kisses her head the next morning Jessica wakes up Jeff is asleep in the bed across from her 30 minutes later Jeff wakes up "hey sweetheart sleep well" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says Jeff sits up "did you sign a contract yesterday" Jessica asks "yes I did sweetie" Jeff says

* * *

**well Jeff signed a contract to return to the WWE a surprise return you'll find more out in chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres chapter 4**

* * *

Jessica jumps up and down Jeff laughs "its only a surprise return no vignettes just a non title match against CM Punk" Jeff says "are you sure you know how to so the swanton" Jessica says "Jessica Matt has been helping remember" Jeff says "oh yea duh I keep forgetting" Jessica says "you forget your head if it wasn't bolted on" Jeff says "dad thats mean" Jessica says Jeff gets up "I don't care" Jeff says then walks into the bathroom Jessica goes over to her laptop and cuts it on "Kyla is on yay" Jessica says Kyla video calls her "hey girly hows Connecticut" Kyla says "good" Jessica says "he what happened yesterday" Kyla says "oh I fell asleep" Jessica says "oh okay" Kyla says Jessica starts playing Linkin Park "ooh I like that song" Kyla says "I knew you would" Jessica says

Kyla smiles "did your dad sign a contract yet" Kyla asks "yea yesterday no vignettes just a surprise return" Jessica says "who he facing" Kyla asks "CM Punk" Jessica says "ain't he the WWE champion right now" Kyla says "yea" Jessica says "cool" Kyla says "yea so whats up" Jessica says "nothing just woke up an hour ago been waiting for you to get on Skype" Kyla says "sorry" Jessica says "how'd you sleep" Kyla says "good" Jessica says "I didn't I kept waking up I would sleep for 5 minutes then wake up" Kyla says "still got the sleeping disorder" Jessica says "yes" Kyla says "aw poor baby" Jessica says "hush" Kyla says Jessica laughs "be right back" Jessica says "okay" Kyla says

Jessica walks over to her suit case "man where is it" Jessica says "where is what" Kyla says "my phone" Jessica says "I don't know" Kyla says "found it" Jessica says "you found your phone" Kyla says "yea" Jessica says Jeff walks out of the bathroom and Kyla litterally drools over the sight of Jessica's dad "Kyla" Jessica says 'oh sorry" Kyla says Jeff winks at Kyla "your dad just winked at me" Kyla says "did you really dad" Jessica says "yes" Jeff says "WHAT MOM!" Kyla says "I'M GOING TO THE STORE BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES OKAY!" Kyla's mom says "OKAY!" Kyla says "that was my ear" Jessica says "sorry" Kyla says theres a knock on the door "oh crap I gotta walk my neighbors dog I gotta go" Kyla says "okay" Jessica says "I'll talk to you later" Kyla says they hang up Jeff opens the door "hey Brandon come in" Jeff says

Jessica spins around in her chair "okay so tonight you make a surprise return to the WWE" Brandon says "yea" Jeff says he sits on the bed Jessica grabs her ear phones and plugs them into the computer and listens to music 30 minutes later "Jessica you need to get ready" Jeff says "for what" Jessica says "you're going with me to the arena" Jeff says "I don't wanna go" Jessica says " I don't care what you don't wanna do get dressed" Jeff says Jessica groans "what have I told you about that groaning" Jeff says "I don't care" Jessica says Jeff walks out of the bathroom "what did you just say to me" Jeff says "nothing" Jessica says she knows shes in trouble now Jeff kneels in front of her "what did you say to me" Jeff says "I don't care" Jessica says Jeff stands her up "get your ass ready now I don't have time for your bull shit Jessica" Jeff says

Jessica rolls her eyes Jeff hits her on the head "ow" Jessica says "shut your god damn mouth get dressed" Jeff says Jessica groans "get dressed" Jeff says "I AM!" Jessica says Jeff walks out of the bathromm "did you just get smart with me" Jeff says "maybe" Jessica says "girl I swear if Brandon wasn't outside I whould whoop your ass" Jeff says Jessica scoffs Jeff walks over to door "hey Brandon could you wait outside" Jeff says "daughter giving you trouble" Brandon says "yea" Jeff says "I'll be outside" Brandon says and walks away Jeff shuts the door and turns around Jessica knows shes in trouble now Jeff takes off his belt

* * *

**oh crap Jessica's in trouble what do you think reviews people**


	5. Chapter 5

**here we go Jessica's in trouble now also I'm not going to write the match the match takes a long time to write so**

* * *

"now Jessica Nero Hardy I won't hit you but if you don't get dressed I will" Jeff says Jessica stands up grabs her clothes and runs in the bathroom Jeff puts his belt back on 30 minutes later Jessica comes out of the bathroom "took you long enough" Jeff says "oh shut-up" Jessica says she grabs her phone off the bed her and Jeff walk out they meet Brandon outside 10 minutes later "we ready to go" Brandon says "yea" Jeff says they head the arena 1 hour later they arrive "well Jeff its great to have you back" Paul says "hey Hunt" Jeff says "is that you daughter" Paul says "Jessica say hello" Jeff says "hi" Jessica says "she looks just like you Jeff" Paul says "yes I get that all the time" Jeff says "well lets head in" Paul says they walk into the arena "wheres Jessica" Brandon says "hold on" Jeff says he walks outside "Jessica" Jeff says "what" Jessica says "get your ass in here" Jeff says Jessica walks over Jeff pushes her in "why are you pushing her" Paul says "shes in trouble" Jeff says "come on" Paul says over the next 30 minutes go by Jessica starts acting up "stop it right now before I take my belt off and hit you with it" Jeff says Jessica rolls her eyes Jeff hits her on the head

"stop hitting me" Jessica says "well act right" Jeff says "I AM" Jessica says she covers her mouth "girl I swear" Jeff says "I'm sorry" Jessica says "damn right your sorry" Jeff says "Jeff if you need to talk to her we'll take you to my office" Paul says "lets go" Jeff says at Paul's office Jeff and Jessica walk in Jeff slams the door making Jessica jump "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Jeff says "I didn't want to come here in the first place" Jessica says Jeff "SHIT GOD DAMMIT" Jeff says Jessica jumps he rarely ever cusses in front of her "dad I'm sorry I guess I'm just homesick" Jessica says Jeff turns around "you're homesick" Jeff says "yes" Jessica says "Jessica we've been out of North Carolina more than one time and this is the first time you've ever said you're homesick" Jeff says "well this time I am" Jessica says Jeff kneels in front of her "well straighten your ass up right now and we wouldn't be in this mess" Jeff says "well you almost hit me with your belt" Jessica says "Jessica thats how my father raised me" Jeff says Jessica comes back we a smart remark "well your not granddad" Jessica says that sets Jeff off he stands up and takes his belt off Jessica knows whats coming she stands up Jeff hits her with it she starts crying

30 minutes later "now straighten your ass up now lets go" Jeff says he puts his belt back on they walk out Jessica still crying a little bit "stop crying" Jeff says they walks down the hall "well Jeff here is your locker room" Paul says "thanks" Jeff says they show comes and goes Jeff wins his first match back in WWE "after a 15 year absent Jeff Hardy is back here in the WWE" Michael Cole announces excitely "I have been waiting for the moment for Jeff's return to wrestling" Jerry says "Jeff first left wrestling to take care of his now 15 year old daughter Jessica" Michael says back at the hotel Jessica is laying on the bed Jeff walks in Jessica ignores him "when you gonna quit ignoring me" Jeff says "I don't know considering you whooped me with your belt" Jessica says "Jessica you were misbehaving" Jeff says "I know that dad it was just you were going back to wrestling and I didn't know what to do" Jessica says "sweetheart you have nothing to worry about" Jeff says Jessica sits up "dad you know how hetic WWE's schedule can get" Jessica says "yes I know but Vince isn't gonna make me wrestle at every show they do" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says "now lets gets some sleep we have an early day tomorrow I have a interview about my return to wrestling" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jessica gets in bed Jeff walks over and kisses her head then turns the light out beside her bed then he walks over to his he sits on it and looks at a picture of him and Crystal after bringing Jessica home for the first time a tear slips from his eye and falls on the picture

* * *

**wow Jeff really misses Crystal how will Jessica act for the rest of the summer and being on the trip**

**let me now if you want to be in the story just message me**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is chapter 6**

* * *

the next morning Jeff wakes up and sees Jessica looking at the window "what are you doing" Jeff says "I'm just looking out the window" Jessica says Brandon bursts through the door "really Brandon you could have just knocked" Jeff says "I know but we have to get you to the news station here in Connecticut" Brandon says "what time is my interview" Jeff says "8 AM" Brandon says Jeff looks at the clock "6:30" Jeff says "hurry up get dressed" Brandon says "do I need to go with you dad" Jessica says "it would be nice" Jeff says Jessica walks over to her bag and gets clothes out and goes to the bathroom "I'll be outside" Brandon says 30 minutes later Jessica walks out of the bathroom fixing her hair "are you gonna behave today" Jeff says "yes" Jessica says "lets go" Jeff says they meet Brandon outside at the news station

"well this morning we have Jeff Hardy in the studio" The interviewer says Jeff smiles "so Jeff how are you doing this morning" The interviewer says "I'm good how are you" Jeff says "I'm good so Jeff last night you returned to wrestling how did that feel after a 15 year absent" The Interviewer says "you know it felt pretty good I have been taking care of my now 15 year old daughter Jessica" Jeff says "how did it feel to be back in the ring" The interviewer says "it felt awesome" jeff says "so you have a 15 year old daughter whats it like to be a father" The interviewer says "it feels great it felt like I grew up with her while she was growing up what first comes to mind is Jessica's mother Crystal died she had breast cancer and she lived for maybe about 2 months after that it tore Jessica up when she died" Jeff says "how old was Jessica when her mother died" The interviewer says "uh 4 at the time she barely knew her but she did cried when she died" Jeff says

after interview back at the hotel Jeff walks in and sees the room a total mess "JESSICA NERO HARDY WELL IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jeff says Jessica walks in from the terrance "hey dad" Jessica says "don't hey dad me what in the hell happened to the hotel room" Jeff says "I don't know" Jessica says "Jessica Nero" Jeff says "okay fine I was looking for my Ipod and I couldn't find it" Jessica says "so you had to mess the hotel room up" Jeff says "I didn't mean to" Jessica says "clean it up right now" Jeff says Jessica groans "girl I swear if you groan one more time your ass is in trouble" Jeff says Jessica rolls her eyes Jeff slaps her Jessica falls knocks a vase off the table behind her she looks up at Jeff with tears in her eyes "clean this room up right now I'll be back in an hour" Jeff says he walks out and slams the door Jessica picks herself off the floor goes and look at her cheek its already bruising she walks out into the room and starts cleaning wipes her eyes

"he didn't have to slap me" Jessica says 30 minutes later Jessica is cleaning up the broken vase an hour later Jeff comes back Jessica is asleep he feels bad for slapping her she wakes up "dad your back" Jessica says she sits up "yea listen sweetheart I'm sorry for slapping you I don't know what came over me" Jeff says Jessica smiles Jeff walks over to her and sits on hed bed "I got the room clean" Jessica says "I see that" Jeff says Jeff kisses her head "get some sleep sweetheart" Jeff says "what do you have to do tomorrow" Jessica says "I have the next 3 weeks off and I was just going home for right now" Jeff says "okay when we leaving" Jessica says "tomorrow morning at 6AM" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says the next morning 5:30AM at the airport

"dad my cheek is bruised" Jessica says Jeff looks at her cheek "I'm sorry sweetheart" Jeff says "I love you dad" Jessica says "I love you too sweetheart" Jeff says he puts his arms around her and hugs her and kisses her head

* * *

**aw what sweet moment between Jeff and Jessica next chapter they return home**


	7. Chapter 7

**well here is chapter 7**

* * *

later that day they arrive back in Cameron Jessica and Jeff are driving home from the airport Jessica is asleep in the backseat "my little princess" Jeff mumbles 1 hour later they arrive at their house "why is Matt's car here" Jessica says "I told him to watch my dogs" Jeff says "oh okay" Jessica says Matt comes out "oh Jeff I didn't know you were coming home today why didn't you call I would have came and got you" Matt says "I wanted to surprise you I have a few weeks off so I decided to come home" Jeff says "oh okay" Matt says they walk in the house Jessica goes up to her room "why is she being so silent" Matt asks "I don't know shes been that way ever since we left Connecticut" Jeff says "she was probably homesick" Matt says "yea" Jeff says

upstairs Jessica unpacking Jeff knocks on her bedroom door "Jessica" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "are you feeling okay sweetheart" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "are you sure" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says Jeff feels her fourhead "well you're not burning up" Jeff says "I'm gonna lay down for a little while" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says he kisses her head then walks out he walks downstairs "is she okay" Matt asks "she says she is she wasn't burning up or anything" Jeff says Matt looks at the clock "well I gotta go I'll talk to you later Jeffro" Matt says "okay see ya man" Jeff says 2 hours later Jeff watching TV Jessica comes downstairs "hey sweetheart" Jeff says

she smiles "hey" Jessica says "Jessica come sit down" Jeff says Jessica walks over and sits on the couch "tell me whats wrong" Jeff says "nothings wrong" Jessica says "Jessica Nero Hardy" Jeff says "what" Jessica says "what is wrong with you" Jeff says Jessica takes a deep breath "isn't their a possibilty that you can injur yourself" Jessica says "yes sweetheart their is" Jeff says "well thats what I'm afraid of" Jessica says "you're afraid i'll injur myself" Jeff says "yes" Jessica says "sweetheart you have nothing to be afraid of because I'm not going to do that" Jeff says "you promise" Jessica says "yes I promise" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says she hugs Jeff "I love you dad" Jessica says "I love you too baby girl" Jeff says

* * *

**well here is chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**here is chapter 8 for all your guys out there that love reading my stories as much as I love making them**

* * *

the next day Jessica is watching TV in her room she doesn't hear Jeff calling her name Jeff walks in the room and cuts the TV off "hey I was watching that" Jessica says "didn't you hear me calling you" Jeff says "no I wasn't listing" Jessica says "you never do" Jeff says "sorry" Jessica says "its your turn to do the dishes" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says she goes downstairs into the kitchen and starts washing dishes Jessica starts singing her favorite song she doesn't hear her father come in "Jessica" Jeff says Jessica jumps "oh hey dad didn't here you come in" Jessica says "sorry" Jeff says 2 hours later "JESSICA NERO HARDY!" Jeff says Jessica walks in the living room "yea" Jessica says "I got your report card" Jeff says "and" Jessica says "you passed" Jeff says "yay" Jessica says Jeff smiles the phone rings Jeff answers "hello" Jeff says "hey Jeff" Brandon says "hey" Jeff says Jessica looks up "I'm in Cameron Vince said I have the next 3 weeks off" Jeff says "oh okay he didn't tell me" Brandon says Jessica shakes her head "okay well I guess I'll talk to you later" Jeff says "okay" Brandon says

that night in Jeffs dream "Jeff tell Jessica I love her very much" Crystal says "I will" Jeff says Jeff kisses Crystal, Crystal closes her eyes her heart monitor starts beeping tear starts rolling down Jeff's face he looks at his dad he walks in "come on son lets go shes in a better place" Gil says they walk out of the hospital at home Jeff walks in and sees Jessica playing with Matt Jeff leans against the wall Matt looks up and sees his face "shes gone" Jeff says "Jeff man I'm sorry" Matt says "hi daddy" Jessica says "hey sweetheart" Jeff says he sits in the chair behind her Jessica climbs up on his lap "wheres mommy" Jessica says Jeff looks at Matt and Gil they nod their heads "Jessica mommys dead" Jeff says"shes with god" Jessica says "yes but she said she loves you very much" Jeff says Jessica starts crying Jeff hugs her tightly "its okay sweetheart" Jeff says he kisses her head the dream ends Jeff shoots up in bed

"man I'm covered in sweat" Jeff says he looks at the clock "3:30" Jeff says he gets up and walks down the hall to Jessica's room he peaks in shes slight snoring he smiles closes the door and back to his room the next morning Jessica walks in the kitchen and finds a note it reads "Jessica gone to the store be back soon Love,Jeff" Jeff says Jessica walks over to the fridge "orange juice" Jessica says knock on the door Jessica walks over "Jessica Nero Hardy why didn't you tell me you were back" Kyla says "was I suppoes to" Jessica says "it would have been nice" Kyla says "okay Kyla Anne Harrison" Jessica says 30 minutes later Jeff walks in Jessica and Kyla are sitting at the table "did it ever occur to you I might need help" Jeff says "I'm not mind reader dad" Jessica says she walks over and starts taking things out of the bag

"my mom yelled at me last night" Kyla says "why" Jessica says "because I was eating a cookie" Kyla says "wow" Jessica says "yea" Kyla says she looks at her phone "well I have to go" Kyla says "bye" Jessica says Kyla walks out "whats for dinner tonight" Jessica says "I don't know what you want" Jeff says "I don't know pizza" Jessica says Jeff rolls his eyes "you always want pizza" Jeff says "maybe" Jessica says "hey get your shoes on" Jeff says "why" Jessica says "were going to Matt's house" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says she runs upstairs Jeff looks to make sure shes up there he text Matt "shes up starts getting her shoes on" Jeff says 2 minutes later Matt text back "okay hurry up" Matt says "will be there" Jeff says

* * *

**well they are going to Matt's house for a surprise party for Jessica for passing this 9th grade can't wait to see her reaction**


	9. Chapter 9

**heres chapter 9 Jessica's surprise party**

* * *

Jessica comes downstairs "ready" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says they walk out the house and drive to Matts house at Matt's house "THERE HERE" Reby says "okay everybody hide" Matt says "why" Shannon says Shane hits his head "just hide" Matt says they hide Matt text Jeff "just come in" Matt says 2 minutes later Jeff text back "okay" Jeff says they walk in "why are the lights off" Jessica says "I don't know" Jeff says he reaches over and turns the light on "SURPRISE!" Everybody says "a surprise party for me" Jessica says "yes for passing the 9th grade" Jeff says Jeff notices a girl sitting at the table in Matts kitchen talking to Jayme "Jeff" Julie says "yea" Jeff says "introduce yourself to Beth Britt over there" Julie says "Julies are you doing your match making again" Jeff says "no" Julie says Jeff walks into the kitchen "Jayme" Jeff says "Jeff how are you its good to see you" Jayme says "good to see you to" Jeff says "oh Beth this is Jeff Matt's brother" Jayme says "Matt's told me all about you" Beth says "its nice to meet you" Jeff says "well I'll leave you two to talk wheres Jessica" Jayme says "uh in the living room" Jeff says Jayme walks into the living room "so that was your daughter you came in with" Beth says "yea" Jeff says "she looks so much like you" Beth says "I know" Jeff says

"Matt told me you just returned to wrestling" Beth says "oh yea I did" Jeff says Jeff sits across from her "so how long have you've known my brother" Jeff says "oh I just started working at his office as his secratary" Beth says "oh yes hold told me there was a new girl working at his office but he didn't tell me who so I guess youre the one working for him" Jeff says "yea" Beth says Jeff smiles "do you have a girlfriend" Beth says "I did but she died of breast cancer when Jessica was 5 so no" Jeff says "my boyfriend cheated on me" Beth says "harsh" Jeff says "yea and with my bestfriend" Beth says "dang" Jeff says Jessica notices Jeff talking to Beth "how old is Jessica" Beth says "15" Jeff says "oh" Beth says "yea" Jeff says "hey Jeff you guys come join the party" Matt says "lets go" Jeff says they walk in the living room 2 hours later "whoo what a party" Matt says Shannon yawns "man I need sleep" Shannon says "I think we better follow Jessica's example" Jeff says Jessica is asleep on the stairs Jeff walks over and picks her up "well let me get her home" Jeff says "shes partied out" Matt says "yes she is" Reby says

at home Jeff takes Jessica upstairs she wakes up "get some sleep sweetheart" Jeff says he kisses her head "okay" Jessica says Jeff walks out Jessica gets read for bed the next morning Jessica comes downstairs "hey sweetheart" Jeff says "hey" Jessica says "sleep good" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says she sits at the island "who was that girl you were talking to yesterday" Jessica says "oh her name is Beth she works for Matt" Jeff says "you like her don't you dad" Jessica says "Jessica I just met her so how can I like her" Jeff says "you know what I mean dad" Jessica says "yes I know but I only like her as a friend" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says "I'm serious Jessica I'm not ready for a relationship" Jeff says"I know dad but it looked like she really liked you" Jessica says "she probably did" Jeff says later that day Jessica is over at Kyla's house Jeff is cleaning when the door bell rings "hey Julie" Jeff says "hey Jeff can I talk to you" Julie says "yea sure" Jeff says he lets her in "well at the party yesterday I saw you talking to Beth and it looked like you really liked her" Julie says "Julie like I told Jessica this morning I only like Beth as a friend and I'm not ready for a relationship" Jeff says "Jeff you've been single since what Crystal died" Julie says "yes" Jeff says "don't you think its time you got a girlfriend" Julie says "I don't know Julie I'm back in wrestling now I don't have time for a relationship" Jeff says "but you've had time to spend with Jessica for 15 years" Julie says "I know that Crystal wasn't here to take care of her I couldn't have Matt watch her all the time" Jeff says "I didn't say that but if only like Beth as a friend thats cool" Julie says "okay okay I'll admit it I fell in love with Beth when I saw her at the party yesterday" Jeff says "so you were lying" Julie says "yes but I didn't want to tell Jessica the truth" Jeff says "why" Julie says "Julie to be honest no other women will ever be able to replace Crystal and the love we had" Jeff says "Jeff let me tell you something that Crystal a couple hours before she died she told me if she died that she would want you to date again and she said if you didn't that was fine" Julie says "she told you that" Jeff says "yes" Julie says "how come you waited until now to tell me" Jeff says "because after she died I forgot about until now" Julie says "ugh" Jeff says "just think about what I said I'll talk to you later" Julie says "okay bye" Jeff says

2 hours later Jessica walks in "hey baby girl" Jeff says "hi" Jessica says she sits on the couch "what you watching" Jessica says "I don't know I just cut the TV on" Jeff says "oh well I'm going upstairs" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says Jessica walks upstairs to her room Jeff phone rings "hello" Jeff says "Jeff whats this I hear you're in love with my employee" Matt says "god Julie can't keep her mouth close but yes I am" Jeff says "have you told Jessica" Matt says "no not yet I doubt Beth even likes me back" Jeff says "I think she does I saw the way she was looking at you yesterday" Matt says "what are you talking about Matt" Jeff says "Jeff I could tell she liked you" Matt says "how was she looking at me" Jeff says "I can't really explain it" Matt says "well that tells me alot" Jeff says "oh be quite" Matt says the door bell rings "gotta go somebody is at my door" Jeff says "okay talk to you later bro" Matt says they hang up Jeff walks over to the door "Beth" Jeff says "hey Jeff can I come in" Beth says "yea sure" Jeff says he lets her in "wow nice place" Beth says "thanks" Jeff says "what high school did you go to" Beth says "Union Pines High School" Jeff says "I had a cousin that went there" Beth says "cool" Jeff says "so Jeff I came over here to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime" Beth says "sure" Jeff says "can I give you something" Beth says "anything" Jeff says "okay" Beth says she walks over and kisses Jeff she pulls away and smiles Jeff kisses her again Jessica comes out of her room sees her dad kissing Beth "dad" Jessica says "Jessica" Jeff says "you said you only liked her as a friend" Jessica says she walks downstairs "well I didn't want to tell you this but I'm actually in love with her" Jeff says "what you're in love with her" Jessica says "yes" Jeff says "I can't believe you dad you know full well that nobody will ever be able to replace my mom" Jessica says she runs upstairs "Jessica" Jeff says "LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU!" Jessica says she slams her door "I think I better leave" Beth says "okay" Jeff says Beth walks out Jeff walks up to Jessica's room "Jessica please open the door" Jeff says "LEAVE ME ALONE" Jessica says

* * *

**uh oh whats Jeff gonna do about Jessica**


	10. Chapter 10

**here is chapter 10**

* * *

"JESSICA NERO HARDY OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT IN!" Jeff says Jessica opens the door "you said you liked her only as a friend" Jessica says "I thought I was but Julie forced it out of me" Jeff says "she did" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says he walks in and sits on Jessica's bed "okay dad I can handle the boyfriend girlfriend stuff but not the kissing stuff" Jeff says he kisses her head "oh we leave in 2 weeks" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says she hugs Jeff "I love you sweetheart" Jeff says "I love you to dad" Jessica says Jeff looks at the clock "you get some sleep okay" Jeff says the next morning Jessica walks downstairs "hey baby girl" Jeff says "hey" Jessica says "oh Beth this is my daughter Jessica" Jeff says "hi Jessica" Beth says Jessica fakes smiles "hi" Jessica says later that day at Matt's house Jessica sitting at the kitchen table Beth sits across from her "so Jessica you really love your daddy" Beth says "yea" Jessica says "well when her becomes mine he will forget about you" Beth says "yea right my dad will never his only child" Jessica says "okay" Beth says at home Jessica watching a movie Jeff is downstairs talking with Brandon "okay so in 2 weeks you will go to Denver Colorado" Brandon says "okay" Jeff says

2 weeks later Jeff and Jessica are on a plane heading to Denver Colorado they arrive in Denver "Jeff your here" Brandon says "yea" Jeff says at the arena Jeff comes face to face with CM Punk "who do you think you are coming in here this is my place not yours I'm the WWE Champion and you haven't been here in over what 15 years taking care of your slutty daughter" Punk says Jeff slaps him across the face "don't you ever and I mean ever say that about my daughter again because I swear I will knock your fucking brains out and I not kidding Punk" Jeff says they walk away Punk glares after Jeff "dang dad that was awesome" Jessica says "I know he called my daughter a slut and she is not a slut" Jeff says he kisses her head 2 hours later Jeff gets called to Vince's office "Jeff just the personI wanna see" Vince says "hey Vince" Jeff says he sits "okay Punk came in here and ask for a rematch against you from 3 weeks ago and he is gonna get it can you do that" Vince says "yes but can you make a title match" Jeff says "oh of course how about steel cage" Vince says Jeff smirks "yea" Jeff says with a smirk

"okay I'll let Punk know" Vince says the show Jeff wins his match he defeats Punk for the WWE Champion "Jeff Hardy the new WWE Champion" Michael Cole excidently announces "how thrilled Jeff is right now" Jerry says Jeff smiles and holds up the belt he walks backstage "congratulations dad" Jessica says "thanks sweetheart" Jeff says at the hotel Jeff calls Matt "JEFF CONGRATULATIONS BROTHA" Matt says "thanks guys" Jeff says Jessica is laying across Jeff's bed "whjeres Beth" Jeff says "uh she left" Matt says "where she go" Jeff says "we don't know we got up this morning and she was gone" Matt says "I'll try calling her" Jeff says "okay" Matt says they hang up Jeff tries calling Beth "hey its Beth sorry I can't get to the phone right now leave your name a number and I'll get bak to you soon as I can" Beth says Jessica looks at Jeff "hey Beth its Jeff give me a call when you get this message" Jeff says "didn't answer" Jessica says "nope" Jeff says "I'm going to bed night dad" Jessica says "night" Jeff says Jessica walks over and hugs Jeff Jeff kisses her head "goodnight baby" Jeff says

the next morning theres no word from Beth Jessica and Jeff are watching TV theres a knock on the door Jeff walks over "Beth" Jeff says "hey I got your message sorry I didn't call wanted to surprise you oh and congratulations on your win last night" Beth says "thanks you wanna come in" Jeff says "oh I can't right now I'm visiting a friend up here maybe later" Beth says "okay" Jeff says "I'll see you later" Beth says "yea" Jeff says she walks away "Beth" Jessica says "yea she said shes visiting a friend up here" Jeff says "oh okay" Jessica says "you wanna go get something to eat" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "get your shoes on sweetie" Jeff says Jessica walks over to her bag and puts her shoes on Jeff and Jessica walk down the street Jeff sees Beth kissing another man "BETH" Jeff says "Jeff" Beth says "I can't believe you" Jeff says "Jeff I can explain" Beth says "leave me alone come on Jessica" Jeff says Jessica glares at Beth

* * *

**uh oh Beth cheated on Jeff**


	11. Chapter 11

**here is chapter 11**

* * *

Jeff and Jessica walk into their hotel room "I can't believe it Beth cheated on me I'm going to call Vince and ask him for some time off" Jeff says he calls Vince and Vince agrees to some time off he will still remain the WWE Champion back in Cameron "bro you've got to get over her she wasn't worth it" Matt says "I'm fine" Jeff says Jessica comes in "hey dad look who I found" Jessica says "who" Jeff says "my old friend from Elementary school Michelle" Jessica says "hey " Michelle says "Michelle please call me Jeff" Jeff says "sorry haven't seen you since Elementary school so great to be back in Cameron" Michelle says "and Moore County" Jessica says "of course" Michelle says "were going upstairs" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says they go upstairs "whats wrong with your dad" Michelle says "his girlfriend cheated on him" Jessica says "oh" Michelle says "so did your mom ever get remarried" Jessica says "oh yea shes been married for 3 years now" Michelle says "oh how nice at least you still have a mom" Jessica says "I'm so sorry Jessica" Michelle says "its okay" Jessica says "you still look at her pictures" Michelle says "yea of course everyday" Jessica says "oh" Michelle says

downstairs "ugh" Jeff says "come on champ get over it she wasn't worth it Jeff" Matt says "yea I knew she was up to something when I first met her" Reby says "oh like what" Matt and Jeff say "well before she met you Jeff she was staying out late and partying all night then whould come home drunk as a dog at about 6 in the morning" Reby says "oh yea she did that last weekend" Matt says "when you had to work that day" Jeff says "yea" Matt says "oh well" Reby says "wait a minute where did you see her Jeff" Matt says "well Monday after I got off the phone with you I called her left a message then the next day she came by she said she was visiting a friend in Denver then me and Jessica went down the street and I caught her kissing another man" Jeff says "dang" Matt says Reby looks at the clock "well Matt we better go" Reby says "yea" Matt says "see you later guys" Jeff says they walk out Jeff cuts then TV on upstairs "oh I saw your dad win the WWE Championship" Michelle says "your cousin still watch wrestling" Jessica says "yes" Michelle says "you don't even like wrestling" Jessica says "I know but I walked into the room bout the time your dad won" Michelle says "oh" Jessica says "DUH" Michelle says "oh shut-up Michelle" Jessica says "okay" Michelle says Jessica laughs

downstairs the doorbell rings Jeff answers "Jeff please let me explain" Beth says "why should I, I caught you kissing another man" Jeff says Beth looks down "I want you to get off my property" Jeff says "Jeff" Beth says "leave Beth I don't want you here or near my daughter now leave" Jeff says Beth turns around and walks off the porch Jeff closes and locks the door Jessica and Michelle walk downstairs and over to the patio door "where are you going" Jeff says "going to sit outside" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says he walks into the kitchen Jessica and Michelle walk outside "wow" Michelle says "yea" Jeff says later that day "okay see you later Michelle" Jessica says "Jessica dinner is ready" Jeff says Jessica walks in the kitchen "dad did Beth come by" Jessica says "yes" Jeff says "what she want" Jessica says "I wouldn't let her talk I told her to leave" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says that night Jessica is getting ready for bed Jeff comes in "goodnight sweetheart" Jeff says "goodnight dad" Jessica says she gets in bed Jeff kisses her head and walks out

* * *

**well theres chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**heres chapter 12**

* * *

that night Jeff get woke up by somebody franticly ringing the doorbell he walks downstairs "who is ringing my doorbell and this time of night" Jeff says he opens the door "Julie" Jeff says "hey Jeff me and Shannon had a fight and I need somewhere to stay" Julie says "oh yea come in" Jeff says Jeff lets her in Jessica walks out of her bedroom "dad" Jessica says tiredness clearly in her voice "oh Jessica did I wake you up" Julie says "no I was already awake can't sleep" Jessica says "have you tried sweetheart" Jeff says "yea but nothing works dad" Jessica says the next morning Jessica comes downstairs "hey sweetie finally get some sleep" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says Julie looks out the window "hey theres somebody moving in to the house next door" Julie says "thats house beens vancant for 2 years now" Jeff says "well I guess it won't be now" Julie says Jeff gets up and looks out the window "oh yea there is" Jeff says Jessica looks out the window "I see a lady in a wheel chair" Jessica says "yea Jessica if we meet them I don't want you making fun of her" Jeff says "I won't" Jessica says "you better not come on" Jeff says they walk outside "hey look its Jeff Hardy" Mariah says Jessica waves "hi" Jeff says "hey you're Jeff Hardy I'm going to be living nextdoor to Jeff Hardy and his daughter you're very pretty" Mariah says "thank you" Jessica says

"she looks just like you Jeff" Mariah says "I know I get that all the time" Jeff says "I bet" Mariah says "JESSICA" Kyla says "hey girl" Jessica says Kyla walks up "whos this" Kyla says "oh next door neighbor" Jessica says "oh" Kyla says "lets go in it was nice meeting you" Jessica says "nice meeting you too" Mariah says Jessica and Kyla walk in the house "hey you need help unloading" Jeff says "hey dad do you need help unloading" Mariah says "yea" Michael says later that day they are unpacked Shannon shows up "JULIE" Shannon says "Shannon I didn't expect you come over here" Julie says "why'd you come over here" Shannon says "well you told me to get out so I did I came over here" Julie says "why so you can fuck Jeff some more" Shannon says "I WASN'T FUCKING HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS" Julie says "hey I know what I saw" Shannon says "whats going on here" Jeff says "Shannon think I'm fucking you behind his back" Julie says

"whoa whoa I would never put my hands on your girl Shannon you know I'm not like that" Jeff says "oh yea right" Shannon says Shannon slaps Julie "whoa Shannon you know hitting a woman is wrong" Jeff says Shannon get in his car and drives off "Julie are you okay" Jeff says "thats the first time he has ever layed a hand on me" Julie says later that day at Matt's house "are you fucking stupid Shannon hitting a women" Matt says "I don't know what came over me" Shannon says "well I think you better go to Jeff's house and apologize to her" Matt says "fine" Shannon says he walks out get in his car and drives to Jeff's house only to pull up to see Jeff kissing Julie his blood boils

* * *

**uh oh whats gonna happen and don't forget to read BFG Aftermath by 123 bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**heres chapter 13**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"shannon says "Shannon what are you doing here" Julie says "I came over here to apologize to you but it looks like you had your tongue down Jeff's throat" Shannon says "yea well you slapped me and I needed comfort" Julie says "so you had to kiss Jeff" Shannon says lowering his voice "well I could get it from you" Julie says "Julie I'm sorry" Shannon says "I don't believe you Shannon if you loved me you wouldn's have slapped me" Julie says "you know what do what you want I don't give a fuck anymore Julie just leave me alone I WANT A DIVORCE I'll see you in two weeks" Shannon says he walks out and slams the door "Julie" Jeff says Julie slides down the wall crying "what did I do to deserve this Jeff" Julie says "Julie look at me Shannon isn't worth it just give him time to his decision over" Jeff says "I can't handle this anymore" Julie says Jeff grabs her hands and pulls her up "Julie its okay" Jeff says Julie hugs him Jeff hugs her back "whats goin on down here" Jessica says "it Julie okay" Kyla says "Shannon said he wanted a divorce" Jeff says "oh Julie I'm so sorry" Jessica says "well I gotta go I'll see you guys later" Kyla says "okay" Jessica says Kyla walks out

that night Jeff and Julie go to their house Julie sees her stuff sitting outside "come on" Jeff says they get out of the car "looks like he has though about it" Julie says "it'll be okay" Jeff says they get her stuff and head back to Jeff's house back at home "well I'm going to bed goodnight dad" Jessica says "goodnight sweetheart" Jeff says Jessica walks up stairs to her room Jeff looks into the kitchen and sees Julie sitting at the island he walks in "Julie" Jeff says "hey" Julie says "Julie you need to get some sleep" Jeff says "I can't sleep" Julie says "Julie you haven't tried to sleep" Jeff says "I know I just keep thinking about Shannon" Julie says she puts her head down "hey look at me" Jeff says Julie looks at Jeff "you have to stop worrying about Shannon" Jeff says "how am I gonna do that" Julie says "let me help with you that" Jeff says Jeff kisses her they move up to Jeff's bedroom the next morning Jessica walks in "what the" Jessica says "oh hey Jessica" Jeff says "dad why is Julie in your bed" Jessica says "I helped her to get her mind off of Shannon" Jeff says "okay I don't wanna know" Jessica says then walks out Julie sits up "hey morning beautiful" Jeff says "good morning" Julie says "lets go downstairs" Jeff says they walk downstairs

"what are you drinking" Jeff says "beer" Jessica says "WHAT YOU BETTER NOT BE!" Jeff says "dad I'm just kidding its orange juice" Jessica says "wow" Julie says "we do that all the time" Jeff says "yea sometimes you over react" Jessica says "Julie I'm too far away would you mind" Jeff says Julie hits Jessica on the head "ow dad she hit me" Jessica says "I told her to" Jeff says Julie laughs "I hate you dad" Jessica says "yea yea Jessica" Jeff says Jessica throws a apple at Jeff he catches "oh well thank you" Jeff says Jessica rolls her eyes at her dads actions Julie laughs "you two are goofy" Julie says "yes we know" Jeff says "stupid dad" Jessica says "wheres my knife and Michael Myers mask" Jeff says Jessica walks into the living room "well I'm going to get dressed" Julie says she walks upstairs Jeff walking up there 30 minutes later they get dressed "took you long enough" Jessica says "hush up" Jeff says "maybe" Jessica says Jeff walks over to the couch and throws a pillow at Jessica Jessica falls off the couch "you hurt me" Jessica says "oh my god you two are nuts" Julie says "we know" Jeff says

* * *

**well there you have it people 7 more chapters to go **


	14. Chapter 14

**well heres chapter 14 every one don't forget to read BFG 2012: The Aftermath**

Disclaimer:I do not own Jeff Hardy or anypart of WWE

trust me if I owned Jeff Hardy he would never leave my apartment

* * *

Jessica starts laughing her head off "girl what is your problem" Jeff said "I don't know I lost my mind" Jessica said "how can you lose something that you never had" Jeff said theres a knock on the door Julie walks over and opens "yes" Julie said "Julie Moore" ? said "this is her" Julie said "well I'm Michael Wilson I am here to deliver you an envelope on behalf of Shannon Moore" Michael said he hands her the envelope "thank you" Julie said she opens the envelope she goes silent "well" Jeff said "divorce papers I guess he really means he wants a divorce" Julie said "Julie it'll be okay will be here for you you guys were there for me when Crystal died" Jeff said "well thats the truth I think I'm going to lie down for a while" Julie says "okay" Jeff said Julie walks up stairs to the guest room "shes taking it hard" Jessica said "yea hey help me bake a cake" Jeff said "for what" Jessica said "to eat" Jeff said "okay" Jessica said she jumps off the couch and follows her dad into the kitchen "did you even by cake mix dad" Jessica asks "yes I did" Jeff said "are you sure" Jessica said "yes ah here it is" Jeff said "what kind is it" Jessica said "chocolate" Jeff said "oh" Jessica said upstairs Julie keeps reading the papers thinking she could have misread it she lays the papers on the bedside table and lays down and falls asleep 2 hours later Julie gets woke up by the smell of cake she gets up and goes downstairs "why do I smell cake" Julie says "dad is baking a cake for us to eat" Jessica said "oh okay" Julie said

Jeff walks in "hey Julie have a good nap" Jeff said "yea" Julie said she sits on the couch beside Jessica "I'm board" Jessica said Jeff rolls his eyes Matt and Reby burst through the door "Matt have you ever heard of a doorbell" Jeff said "Julie whats this I hear Shannon wants a divorce" Reby says "he does" Julie says "why" Reby said "he thought I was having sex with Jeff behind his back and then yesterday he came over to apologize to me and he saw me and Jeff kissing then he asked for a divorce" Julie said "oh Julie I'm so sorry" Matt said "its okay" Julie said later that day "hey dad" Jessica says "yea" Jeff said "whats for dinner" Jessica said "baked chicken your favorite" Jeff said "ooh yay I'm already hungry" Jessica said "yea" Jeff said the phone rings Jeff answers "hello" Jeff said "Jeff" Shannon said "Shannon" Jeff said "can I talk to Julie" Shannon asks Julie mouths 'I'm not here' "shes not here" Jeff said "well when she gets back tell her to call me" Shannon asks "yea Shan of course" Jeff said "okay well bye" Shannon said they hang up "are you gonna call him" Jeff asks "maybe later" Julie said "okay I'm making baked chicken Jessica's favorite you want some" Jeff asks "yea sure I'm starving" Julie said "okay its almost done Jessica" Jeff said "yea" Jessica said "stir the potatos for me sweetie" Jeff said "okay" Jessica said she gets up and walks over to the stove Jeff walks in the living room "Julie" Jeff said "yea" Julie said "you really need to stop worrying about Shannon" Jeff said "I know but his has been my rock for all theses years I don't want it to go to waste" Julie said Jeff hears the oven ding "DAD" Jessica said "I heard it Jessica I'm coming come on Julie" Jeff said they walk into the kitchen

that night Jeff is in the bathroom dying his hair "what color are you dying it this time" Jessica said "I don't know what color should I" Jeff said "how about blue" Jessica said "yea" Jeff said Jeff looks at Jessica's hair "I gotta redye yours" Jeff said "yes you do dad" Jessica said "I'll do it tomorrow" Jeff said "okay well I'm going to bed" Jessica said "okay goodnight sweetheart" Jeff said "goodnight" Jessica said she goes to her room and looks at the picture of her mom "tomorrow will be 12 years you've been gone mom I love you so much" Jessica said she kisses the picture and gets ready for bed the next morning Jessica wakes up and looks at her moms picture she gets dressed and walks downstairs "hey sweetheart" Jeff said "12 years today dad" Jessica said "I know" Jeff said "12 years that Crystal died" Julie said "yea" Jessica said Jeff kisses her head "I tell you what we will go see a movie" Jeff said "okay" Jessica said Jeff smiles Jessica hugs him Jeff hugs her back "that is so sweet" Julie said Jeff smiles at Julie later that day Jeff and Jessica go to the movies to see Paranormal Activity 4 "they say this one is scary" Jeff said "I know I've seen the tralier" Jessica said "lets get out tickets" Jeff said "okay" Jessica said they walk over to the ticket booth 2 hours later "that was the best movie ever" Jessica said "I know Jessica you've been talking about it since we left the theater" Jeff said Jessica smiles "well that was mean" Jessica said "how was that mean" Jeff said "I don't know" Jeff said Jeff pulls into Dollar Tree parking lot "why are we at dollar tree dad" Jessica says "I have to get something I'll be back stay in the car" Jeff said "okay" Jessica said Jeff walks into the store Jessica leans her head back against the seat a car window gets broken out Jessica looks out the window and sees a man pulling money out of purse then puts the purse back in the car"what in the world" Jessica said the guy turns around and sees Jessica looking at him Jessica ducks down they guy starts walking towards Jeff car

* * *

**uh oh whats gonna happen find out in chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**heres chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:I do not own WWE or Jeff Hardy**

**If I owned Jeff Hardy he would never leave my apartment**

* * *

**Jeff Hardy Single Parent chapter 15**

Jessica text Jeff "dad there is a creepy guy walking towards the car" Jessica says "stay in the car" Jeff says the guy breaks the window and unlocks the door opens it and grabs Jessica she screams "DAD HELP ME!" Jessica says Jeff hears her scream he runs out "HEY LET MY DAUGHTER GO YOU BASTARD" Jeff says "dad please I'm scared" Jessica says the guy sees cops pull up he runs off Jessica runs to her dad and hugs him "its okay sweetie I'm here you're safe now" Jeff says "I was so scared dad he stole money out of somebodys purse then he saw me looking at him and he started walking towards your car" Jessica says Jeff hugs her "shh don't worry you're alright I got you" Jeff says they get back in the car and drives home "yea you two" Julie says "hey" Jeff says "whats wrong with Jessica" Julie says "she almost got kiddnapped at the store" Jeff says "oh my god" Julie says "shes a little shaken up" Jeff says Jessica walks into the kitchen shes looking in the fridge she hears something outside the window shes looks and screams "Jessica" Jeff says he runs in "at the window" Jessica says Jeff looks at the window "what the hell" Jeff says Jessica runs out the guy runs away "JESSICA PACK YOUR BAGS YOUR GOING TO MATTS HOUSE" Jeff says "OKAY" Jessica says Jeff calls Matt "hey Jeffro" Matt says "hey I need Jessica to stay with you" Jeff says "why" Matt says "because some guy was at our window looking at Jessica" Jeff says "okay I'll be over in a few minutes" Matt says "okay" Jeff says

30 minutes later Matt shows as Jessica is walking down the stairs with suitcase in hand "do you know who it was" Matt says "no but he looked like he might have been in his late 20s early 30s probably" Jeff says "go get in the car" Matt says "okay" Jessica says she walks out the guy is in the woods watching her "Shannon I don't feel this is the right thing to do" ? says "oh come on Michael kidnapping Jessica would tell Jeff not to mess with my wife or should I say soon to be ex wife" Shanon says "yea but shes only 15 Shannon you shouldn't have to kiddnapp her" Michael says Shannon rolls his eyes at Michael "well I see shes going to Matts house" Shannon says "I hate you Shannon" Michael says "oh well learn to live with me" Shannon says he gets up and walks out of the woods Michael rolls his eyes at Matts house "don't worry Jessica you'll be safe over here" Matt says "you still shaken up" Reby says "yea a little but I'll be alright" Jessica says "why don't you go upstairs and take a nice long hot bath and then get some sleep" Matt says "okay thanks Uncle Matt" Jessica says "you're welcome girl" Matt says Jessica goes upstairs to take a nice long hot bath "I wonder who that guy is" Reby says "Jeff said he looked like he was in his late 20s early 30s" Matt says "I would take precautions if I was Jeff" Reby says "well he told me before he left he would get his gun just in case" Matt says "by the way where is yours" Reby says "I think in the closet behind the door" Matt says

"don't you think you should get it out" Reby says "yea I should I'll be back" Matt says he walks into the living room 1 hour later Jessica walks downstairs "hey you're suppose to be in bed" Reby says "I couldn't sleep Uncle Matt why do you have your gun out" Jessica says "precautions just in case that guy comes around" Matt says "okay" Jessica says the phone rings Reby answers "oh hey Jeff shes right here Jessica its your father" Reby says "yea" Jessica says "hey are you okay now" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "okay just wanted to call and check on you" Jeff says Jessica yawns "Jessica get some sleep sweetheart you've had a long day" Jeff says "I know" Jessica says "okay well I'll be over tomorrow okay" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says she yawns "get some sleep sweetheart" Jeff says "I love you dad" Jessica says "I love you too" Jeff says they hang up

* * *

**well there you go**


	16. Chapter 16

**heres chapter 16**

**I DO NOT OWN JEFF HARDY **

**I wish I did though**

* * *

**Jeff Hardy Single Parent chapter 16**

the next morning Jessica walks downstairs "hey there sleepy head" Matt says Jessica rolls her eyes she walks into the kitchen theres a knock on the door Matt walks over and opens "hey Jeffro" Matt says "hey Matt wheres Jessica" Jeff says "in the kitchen" Matt says Jeff walks in the kitchen Shannon comes in through the back door "hey Shannon" Jeff says "hey" Shannon says "DAD" Jessica says "theres my little angel" Jeff says Jessica walks over Jeff hugs her "are you okay" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "why'd you ask if she was okay" Shannon says "because there is some guy stalking her" Matt says "oh well I wonder who it is" Shannon says he knows they know now "you okay Shan" Jeff says "oh yea" Shannon says Julie walks in "Julie" Shannon says "Shannon" Julie says "well this is ockward" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says Reby walks in "whoa our house is getting full" Reby says Matt laughs "oh hey I'm having a party tonight" Matt says "oh really" Shannon says "yea you can bring anybody you want to" Matt says "well I'll bring my friend Michael" Shannon says "okay" Matt says "can't wait to meet him and tell him what big of a scum bag you are" Julie says "me being a scum bag I wasn't the one who was kissing Jeff last week now was I" Shannon says "you've never going to drop this are you" Julie says "whoa whoa cool it Julie you go sit on the living room and Shannon step out on the deck" Matt says "fine" Shannon and Julie say they both walk out "Reby go talk to Julie Shane go talk to Shannon I'll talk to Jeff" Matt says "Jessica go upstairs sweetie" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says

she walks out "okay what in the world is going on here" Matt says "I don't know last week Julie came over to my house at 3:30AM I let her in then the next day Shannon came over they got to arueing he slapped Julie he left then I guess he came back to apologize and he caught me kissing Julie then he asked for a divorce" Jeff says "trouble is about to set camp up in our back yard" Matt says "you aint kidding and Jessica getting stalked I don't know what to do anymore" Jeff says "oh my god I think we need to tell the cops about that guy whoever he is" Matt says "why" Jeff says "Jeff what if he tries to kill Jessica" Matt says "I don't know Matt" Jeff says "Jeff don't wait until he tries to do something" Matt says "I'm not I haven't seen the guy since yesterday I didn't even get a good look of him them" Jeff says "you said he looked like he was in his late 20s early 30s" Matt say "he was" Jeff says "did you get your gun out" Matt says Jeff pulls it out "the one you got me for christmas last year" Jeff says "mine is in the living room" Matt says "in a red box" Jeff says "yes wait how'd you know" Matt says "I saw you puts in there" Jeff says they hear Jessica scream and then her running downstairs "whats wrong sweetie"Jeff says "I just saw some guy looking at me while I was changing" Jessica says "first hes stalking my daughter now hes watching her while shes changing stupid perv" Jeff says angry "I told you Jeff we need to tell the cops" Matt says "come on Jessica get some clothes on were going to the police station" Jeff says "Reby go with her" Matt says Reby walks upstairs 30 minutes later "ready" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says at Moore County Police Station "yes can I help you" Officer says "yes my daughter here has been getting stalked" Jeff says "do you know who it is" Officer says "no but yesterday she was almost kiddnapped then when we got home she went into the kitchen and there was man looking at her through the kitchen window and then this morning there was a guy looking at her while she was changing" Jeff says "was it the same guy" Officer says "I couldn't tell she was kind of far away but I have no idea who it was" Jessica says "okay well bring some guys in for questioning do you know what he looked like" Officer says "he looked like he was in his late 20s early 30s tall white" Jeff says "he was wearing a black hoodie today when I saw him and he hand red pants on" Jessica says "okay we will bring some guys in" Officer says "thanks" Jeff says back at Matt's house "what they say" Matt says "they said they'll bring some guys in for questioning" Jeff says "good" Matt says later that day Jeff starts getting really worried about Jessica then there is a knock at the door Jeff opens "yes" Jeff says "Jeff Hardy"Officer says "yes" Jeff says "we came to inform you that the guy that has been stalking your daughter is arrested" Officer says "who was it" Jeff says "his name was Michael Wilson" Officer says "Michael Wilson I know him" Shannon says "Shannon Moore please step out" Officer says Shannon steps out on the porch he gets arrested "Shannon Moore you are under arrest for attempted stalking" Officer says "who was he trying to stalk" Jeff says "your daughter" Officer says

* * *

**OH BOY Jeff is gonna be pissed**

**reviews people:) goodnight **


	17. Chapter 17

**heres chapter 17 for all of you that like reading this story**

**I DO NOT OWN JEFF HARDY**

**I wish I did though**

* * *

**Jeff Hardy Single Parent**

"YOU'VE BEEN STALKING MY DAUGHTER" Jeff says "I WOULD HAVE KIDNAPPED HER IF MY PLANS HADN'T GOT SPOILED" Shannon says Jeff goes to step off the porch Matt pulls him back "get him out of here please" Matt says the cops put Shannon in the car Jeff can't believe Shannon would want to kidnapp his daughter "you okay Jeff" Matt says "no" Jeff says "Shannons in jail now" Matt says "yea I'm just wondering why Shannon would want to kidnapped my daughter" Jeff says "maybe because he caught you with his wife or as he said soon to be ex wife" Shane says "that probably right" Jeff says Julie nods her head "anyways lets gets this party planned for tonight" Matt says a smiles appears on Jeff's face they all walk into the kitchen "okay where are we going to this party" Shane says "I was thinking in the BCR dome" Matt says "well it is bigger" Jeff says "isn't that where you had the christmas bash" Shane says "2009 2010 and 2011" Matt says "thought so" Shane says Jessica walks in "hey girly" Shane says "hey I saw Shannon get arrested he wanted to kidnapp me" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says "why" Jessica asks "we don't know" Matt says Jessica shakes her head Reby walks in "hey there sleepy head" Reby says Jessica smiles "you took a nap" Jeff says "yes I got sleepy" Jessica says

that night the party "so Jessica I heard Shannon wanted to kiddnapp you" Kimo says "yea but the was arrested" Jessica says "oh like the police are gonna keep him he'll be out in 2 weeks then he will kidnapp you" Kimo says "yea right Kimo just be quite" Jessica says Kimo walks closer to Jessica "get away from me Kimo" Jessica says "make me" Kimo says he reaches down and grabs Jessica's butt Jessica kicks him and runs into the living room "DAD" Jessica says Jeff hears Jessica yelling Jessica runs over to Jeff "dad" Jessica says "whats wrong sweetheart" Jeff says "Kimo touched me" Jessica says "where" Jeff says "on my butt" Jessica says "Matt go talk to him before I kill him" Jeff says Matt runs in the kitchen "oh sweetheart come here" Jeff says he hugs her "dad is Shannon ever getting out of jail" Jessica says "I doubt it sweetheart he's probably going to be in their for a while" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says through out the night Jessica stays with Jeff the entire time Jeff doesn't mind shes been through a lot over the last couple of days and he wouldn't dare push his daughter away from him he loves her to much to even try to push her away Jessica eventually falls asleep on Jeff he doesn't mind though the party finally ends "hey Matt go get Jessica's bag were leaving" Jeff says Jeff picks Jessica off the couch bridle style Matt walks down the stairs he opens the door for Jeff he walks out "dang she looks peaceful" Jeff says "yea she does" Matt says at home Jeff takes Jessica upstairs and puts her bed he kisses her head later that night Jeff gets woken up by Jessica screaming "JESSICA" Jeff says he runs into her room Jessica is laying there crying hugging her bear "Jessica" Jeff says "daddy" Jessica says Jeff hugs her "I'm so scared" Jessica says "oh sweetheart you'll be alright" Jeff says Jeff stays with Jessica until she falls asleep the next morning Jessica walks downstairs

"hey sweetheart" Jeff says "hi" Jessica says she walks into the kitchen Jeff meets her with a hug he kisses her head "aw sweet moment" Julie says Jeff kneels in front of Jessica "listen sweetheart I have to go to Minnesota for a press conference next week okay you will go with me okay" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff kisses her cheek Jessica hugs Jeff

* * *

**well there you go it may seem I making Jessica a little kid but shes going through a lot of stuff**

**I will try to get back to Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries**


	18. Chapter 18

**heres chapter 18**

**there will be new person in this story**

**shes new to FanFiction**

* * *

later that day Jessica is outside watering the flowers "hey Jessica" Mariah says "hey Mariah right" Jessica says "yea" Mariah says "yay" Jessica says "what are you doing" Mariah asks "oh just watering theses flowers for my dad" Jessica says "did your dad plant them" Mariah asks "no my uncles girlfriend planted them after we got done building the house" Jessica says "did your old house burned down" Mariah asks "yea in 2008" Jessica says "oh I'm sorry" Mariah says "its okay" Jessicas says Jeff comes outside "oh hey Mariah" Jeff says "hi Jeff" Mariah says "how are you Mariah" Jeff says "good and you" Mariah says Jeff smiles Jessica walks over and shuts the water off "I hate watering theses flowers" Jessica says "well whos got chores huh" Jeff says Jessica rolls her eyes "well I gotta go" Mariah says "bye" Jessica says "bye" Mariah says Julie comes out "hey dinners ready" Jessica they walk in "what smells good" Jessica says "chicken" Julie says "yay" Jessica says that night Jessica comes downstairs "dad I don't feel good" Jessica says "aw sweetheart whats wrong" Jeff says "she doesn't feel good" Julie says "I know that now" Jeff says "I think I'm gonna throw up" Jessica says "well if your gonna throw up go to the bathroom" Jeff says "yea I don't wanna see it" Julie says "go lay down sweetheart" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff kisses her head Jessica walks up stairs and lays down the next day "hey sweetheart are you feeling better" Jeff says "a little" Jessica says "well I have something that might make you feel better" Jeff says "what" Jessica says "Amber come in" Jeff says "hi Jessica I heard you were feeling bad" Amber says Jessica jumps off the bed runs over and hugs Amber "I missed you" Jessica says "I missed you to" Amber says downstairs "so Amber how is Virginia" Jeff says "better than I tought it would be" Amber says

"dad when are you suppose to do that press conference" Jessica says "Vince called me this morning and he said they moved it to next month" Jeff says "oh" Jessica says "what press conference" Amber says "I returned to wrestling" Jeff says "you did" Amber says "yea and it felt amazing to" Jeff says "I bet it did hey do you still paint" Amber says "yea just haven't done it in a while been taking care of Jessica" Jeff says "how old are you Jessica" Amber says "15" Jessica says "yea she just completed her freshmen year" Jeff says "oh" Amber says "yep I'm proud of her" Jeff says Jessica smiles Jeff winks at her "I bet you are" Amber says "my baby girl" Jeff says Jessica walks over and sits beside him Jeff hugs her Jessica hugs Jeff back "I love you dad" Jessica says "I love you to" Jeff says Julie says "Amber" Julie says "hey Julie" Amber says "what are you doing here" Julie says "just came down for a visit" Amber says "have you seen Matt yet" Jeff says "I havn't thought about Matt at all" Amber says Jeff pulls his phone out and calls Matt "hey Jeffro" Matt says "hey come over I have a surprise for you" Jeff says "what" Matt says "now If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise for you now would it" Jeff says "no I'll be there in a few minutes" Matt says "okay" Jeff says 10 minutes later Matt knocks on the door "hide Amber" Jeff says Amber hides in the closet Jeff walks over and opens the door "hey Matt come on in" Jeff says Matt walks in "okay whatsmy surprise" Matt says "just wait" Jeff says "I hate waiting" Matt says Jessica snickers "lets not keep him waiting much longer" Julie says "oh alright Amber" Jeff says Amber comes out of the closet "AMBER!" Matt says he runs over and hugs her "ah" Amber says Jeff Julie and Jessica laugh "what are you doing here in Cameron" Matt says "came for a visit" Amber says "well I'm glad your here" Matt says "wow" Jessica says Jeff ruffles her hair "dad" Jessica says Jeff laughs "be quite girl" Jeff says he leans down and kisses her head "Jeff you must really love her" Amber says "I do shes my baby girl" Jeff says Jessica jumps over the back of the couch "I told you to stop jumping over the back of the couch" Jeff says "sorry daddy" Jessica says Matt Amber and Julie laugh "oh you think thats cute" Jeff says "yea" Julie Matt and Amber say

* * *

**well finally got it done please review **

**so sorry for the wait**


	19. Chapter 19

**heres chapter 19**

**so sorry for the wait**

**helping my sister**

* * *

Jessica laughs at her dad "shut-up" Jeff says laughing silence fills the room "hey I'm having a cookout anybody wanna come" Matt says breaking the silence Jessica starts begging her dad "please dad" Jessica says begging "oh alright" Jeff says "YAY" Jessica says runs up stairs "okay" Jeff says they hear Jessica talking to herself "is she alright" Amber asks "I think so" Jeff says later that day Jeff,Julie, Amber get ready to go to the Matt's cookout "are we ready" Jeff says "yea" Julie Amber and Jessica say at Matt's house "you made it" Matt says "yes we made it" Amber says with a laugh Jessica skips over to Matt "hey Uncle Matt" Jessica says with a smile "hey girly" Matt says "are you making hotdogs" Jessica asks "yes I am and hamburgers" Matt says "Jessica stay out of Matt's way sweetie" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff sits in a chair "wheres Reby" Jeff says "in the house" Matt says "okay" Jeff says Reby walks out of the house with the hamburgers "hamburgers" Jessica says Reby smiles at her Jessica runs and jumps on Jeff's lap "oh god" Jeff says everybody laughs "Jeff is she hyper" Shane asks "I don't know Jessica, are you hyper?" Jeff asks "maybe" Jessica says with a laugh Jeff shakes his head "I'm hungry" Jessica says "itll be ready in a few minutes" Matt says "okay" Jessica says "if you don't get off my lap you wont get anything to eat" Jeff says Jessica hops off of Jeff's lap a black SUV pulls up "whos that" Matt says Beth gets out of the car "did you invite Beth" Jeff says angerly "no I didn't even think about inviting her" Matt says "Matt oh hey Jeff" Beth says "Beth" Jeff says "I didn't come here to apologize I came here to give Matt this" Beth says she hands Matt an envelope Matt opens it "you're resigning" Matt asks "yea I got a job where my mom works I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I've already caused so I'll be leaving tomorrow I see whenever bye" Beth says she walks out of Matt's yard "what does she mean by that" Shane asks "I guess shes leaving Cameron" Jeff says "oh well" Matt says "Jeff when you gotta go to that press conference" Shane asks "next month" Jeff says "oh okay" Shane says "hotdogs and hamburgers are ready" Matt says "YAY" Jessica says Jeff shakes his head Jessica runs over to the table everybody fixes their plates and sits at the table after the cookout "I'm tired now" Jessica says "okay" Amber says Jessica laughs

1 month later "JESSICA WE NEED TO GO!" Jeff yells Jessica walks downstairs with her suitcase in hand "okay I'm ready" Jessica says in Denver the press conference "hey there WWE Champion" Brandon says walking up to Jeff "hey" Jeff says "you ready" Brandon asks "yea lets do this" Jeff says Jessica comes out of the bathroom "hey baby girl gotta go out be good back here okay" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff kisses her head and walks out on stage everbody cheers Jeff waves to them "okay Mr Hardy will take questions now" Brandon says a hand raises "okay you" Brandon says "Mr Hardy how does it feel to be wrestling again" A news reporter asks "it feels great to be back in the ring after 15 years" Jeff says "how does it feel to be the WWE Champion" A News reporter asks "fantastic" Jeff says as he takes a drink of his water "Jeff tell us about your return to wrestling and being the WWE Champion" A News Reporter says "well one day Brandon came by my house he asked me to come back to wrestling at first I didn't know weather or not I wanted to go back I was taking care of my daughter at the time I talked it over with my daughter and she said she wanted me to go back so I did and I won the WWE Champion from CM Punk which I'm glad I did I defeated him in a steel cage match I'm so happy to be the WWE Champion and to be back in the WWE" Jeff says with a smile a couple hours go bye Jeff has been grateful enough to answer every questions he's asked Jeff looks up and sees Beth sitting in the crowd and doesn't know what to think Beth smiles at him Jeff starts thinking 'is she stalking me' Jessica looks from behind the curtain and sees Beth she rolls her eyes shes never liked Beth "okay we thank you for your time we'll see you Monday" Brandon says him and Jeff stand up and walk off stage and behind the curtain "dad did you see Beth sitting in the crowd" Jessica says "whos Beth" Brandon says "my ex girlfriend and yes I did" Jeff says "is she stalking you" Jessica asks "I don't know she might be" Jeff says "well lets go back to the hotel" Brandon says "yea I need some sleep" Jeff says at the hotel Jeff and Jessica walk in "I need sleep" Jessica says "me to" Jeff says he looks at the clock "lets take a nap" Jeff says "okay" Jessica replies they both get into pajamas and lay in the bed

* * *

**well finally got it done **

**here you go**


	20. Chapter 20

** is here chapter 20**

**I WILL NOT TAKE FOREVER ON THIS ONE**

**I do not own Jeff Hardy I wish I did though**

* * *

Jeff is asleep when he is awoken by the weight of the bed shifting he opens his eyes to see Beth sitting on his bed "what the hell" Jeff says "hi Jeffy" Beth says "what are you doing here" Jeff says "I can't come see you" Beth says "we broke up" Jeff says "so I don't care I still want you" Beth says she leans in and kisses him Jeff kisses back but then pushes her off "stop I don't want you anymore" Jeff says "oh come on we both know you liked it" Beth says Jeff stands up "get out of here before you wake my daughter up" Jeff says "shes asleep she won't here anything" Beth says "shes a light sleeper" Jeff says "that doesn't mean nothing" Beth says "Beth get out of here now" Jeff says "I don't want to" Beth says "I swear Beth if you don't leave I will call security" Jeff says "whats security gonna do" Beth asks "throw you out now can you leave" Jeff says "I don't want to" Beth says as she gets off the bed and walks over to Jeff "Beth you need to leave" Jeff says "I don't want to" Beth says she kisses Jeff he pushes her off "I said leave" Jeff says "come on we both know you don't want me to leave" Beth says "I want you to" Jessica says Beth turns around "you" Beth says Jessica gets out the bed "yea me what are you doing in here" Jessica says "I came to see your father" Beth says "well he wants to leave you shouldn't be here you two broke up because you cheated" Jessica says "fine I'll leave but you havn't seen the last of me" Beth says she gets her shoes on and walks out the door "who cares" Jeff says "I hate her" Jessica says "I know you do" Jeff says he kisses Jessica's head "get dressed were going out" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says they get dressed and walk out the door Jeff's phone rings "hello" Jeff says "hi Jeff" Beth says Jeff is starting to get mad "how in the hell did you get my number" Jeff says "never mind how I got your number I just want you" Beth says "I don't want you quit following me okay we broke up get over it" Jeff says he hangs on Beth "who was that" Jessica asks "Beth" Jeff says "how did she get your number" Jessica asks "I don't know but I'll find out" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff and Jessica walk in wendy's down the street from their hotel "hopefully Beth doesn't come in here" Jessica says "yea hopefully" Jeff says they order their food and sit down at a table 30 minutes later Jessica sees Beth walk in "uh dad Beth just walked in" Jessica says Jeff looks Beth looks at him and smiles Jeff rolls his eyes "come on" Jeff says they stand up and throw thier trash away and walk out "JEFF HARDY!"? says Jeff looksand waves Jeff and Jessica start walking down the street Beth starts following them in her car making sure to stay back where Jeff can't see her car

back at the hotel "ugh I am so sleepy" Jessica says Jeff rolls his eyes Jessica takes her shoes off Jeff cuts the TV on "I'm going to go lay down" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says Jessica walks into the other room gets her Ipod and puts her ear buds in and cuts on her music and lays down Jeff is watching TV theres a knock on the door "who is that" Jeff says he gets up and walks over thinking it might be a fan he opens the door "Beth" Jeff says sounding annoyed "well hello to you to" Beth says and walks in "wheres your slutty daughter" Beth says Jeff gets pissed "my daughter is not a slut" Jeff says "she might be" Beth says with a smirk Jeff grabs her by that hair "ow thats my hair Hardy" Beth says "you take back what you said about my daughter" Jeff says "make me" Beth says Jeff shoves her upagainst the wall "now I don't usally hit girls but you I don't care about you I was in love with you but now you're just a cheater I bet you cheated on you're ex boyfriend" Jeff says "no he cheated on me" Beth says "oh yea right come on Beth I know the truth is in there somewhere" Jeff says he tightens his grip on her hair "come on" Jeff says "okay okay fine I cheated on him" Beth says "see I knew it I knew I could get the truth out of you" Jeff says "okay fine you got the truth out of me" Beth says "now take back what you said about my daughter bitch" Jeff snarls Beth rolls her eyes "let me go" Beth says Jeff lets her hair go "get out of here now" Jeff hisses Beth runs out Jeff slams the door and locks it he walks over to the door and looks in and thank god Jessica didn't here any of that Jessica turns over 2 hours later Jeff is asleep Jessica wakes up walks over to his bed sits down on it and leans in Jeff waking him up "hey baby girl" Jeff says "hi" Jessica says "did you have a good nap" Jeff says "Yea you" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says Jeff sits up and hugs Jessica she hugs him back Jeff's phone rings "hello" Jeff says "hey Jeff" Matt says "hey Matt" Jeff says "whats up" Matt says "just woke up" Jeff says "at 4 in the afternoon" Matt says "actually its 3" Jeff says "crap damn timezone" Matt says Jeff laughs "when you gonna be home" Matt says "I don't know" Jeff says "okay well gotta go" Matt says "okay see you later brother" Jeff says "okay bye" Matt says "bye" Jeff says they hang up "when can we go home" Jessica asks "I don't know I'll call Brandon" Jeff says he dials Brandon's number "hey Jeff whats up" Brandon says "oh nothing just called to ask when we can go home" Jeff says "you could go home today Vince said he would call you for the next RAW" Brandon says "oh okay" Jeff says "okay well bye I have buisness to attend to" Brandon says "okay" Jeff says they hang up

the next day at the airport "hey you ready to go" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says Jeff sees Beth and groans "what" Jessica asks "Beth" Jeff says "ugh" Jessica says Jeff sends a tweet to his twitter page "okay I am getting sick of my ex following me around SHIT! quit following me around" Jeff says

* * *

**well there you go what will Jeff do about Beth should I change the rating**


	21. Chapter 21

**here is chapter 20**

**I changed the rating**

**there will be a shock in here**

* * *

later that day Jeff and Jessica arrive in Cameron and drive to their house Jeff notices a black SUV following them he looks he sees Beth following then to their house "okay she wants me she'll get me" Jeff says with a smirk "what" Jessica says "I'm gonna drop you off at Matts house I gotta do something about Beth" Jeff says "just give her what she wants" Jessica says "I am" Jeff says he pulls up to Matts house Jessica grabs her bag and walks up to Matt's house Jeff drives off "she still following me" Jeff says he arrives at his house gets out gets his bag and walks into the house leaving the door unlocked and walks upstairs strips of his shirt he hears Beth come in "hmm he left his door unlocked" Beth says Jeff walks out of his room and downstairs Beth is looking at pictures "Beth" Jeff says Beth turns around "Jeff" Beth says "you want me you'll get me" Jeff says "what do you mean by that" Beth asks Jeff walks down the rest of the stairs and over to Beth "this" Jeff says he leans in and kisses her Beth drops purse in the chair Jeff presses Beth up against the wall Beth moans Jeff grabs her hand and leads her upstairs Jeff presses Beth up against the door 2 hours later Jeff wakes up and Beth isn't beside him he sees a note **_"Jeff, you gave me just what I wanted now I will leave you alone thank you Love,Beth _**Jeff smiles and gets up at Matt's house "when is your father coming to get you" Matt asks Jessica shrugs "I don't know" Jessica replies Matt's phone rings "hello" Matt says "hey i'm on my way to pick Jessica up" Jeff says "okay" Matt replies "be over there in a few" Jeff says "okay" Matt says they hang up "he'll be here in a few" Matt says "who" Jessica asks "your father" Matt says "oh okay" Jessica says Matt rolls his eyes Jessica laughs a few minutes later theres a knock on the door Matt opens "hey man come in" Matt says Matt lets him in Jessica is sitting on the couch "hey sweetheart" Jeff says "hi" Jessica says as she stands up Jeff walks over and kisses her on the head Jessica picks up her bag "you ready to go" Jeff asks "yea" Jessica says "we'll see you later Matt" Jeff says "okay drive safe" Matt says "we will" Jeff says in the car "so did you give Beth what she wanted" Jessica says "yes" Jeff says "did she leave" Jessica says "she was gone when I woke up" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says

at home Jeff and Jessica walk in "I'm hungry" Jessica says Jeff rolls his eyes "what you want to eat" Jeff asks "I don't know to be honest" Jessica says walking into the kitchen and over to the fridge "dad we need to go to the store" Jessica says "I know we havent been here in the past two weeks" Jeff says Jessica looks in the freezer "there is nothing to eat" Jessica says "we'll go to the store tomorrow" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says walking the living room and sits on the couch Jeff cuts the TV on "hey thats my favorite movie" Jessica says "didn't you have the DVD" Jeff says "I did I think it got burned in the fire" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says 2 hours later "Jessica wake up" Jeff says Jessica opens her eyes "what time is it" Jessica says "10:30" Jeff says Jessica yawns "I'm going to bed" Jessica says "goodnight" Jeff says Jessica walks upstairs the next day Jeff and Jessica are watching TV theres a knock on the door Jeff gets up and open the door "Beth" Jeff says "Jeff I need to talk to you" Beth says "what" Jeff says Beth looks down "Beth" Jeff says "I'm pregnant" Beth says Jessica looks at Jeff

* * *

**holy crap **

**well here you go **

**reviews people :)**


End file.
